Intelligent power distribution devices offer enhanced power distribution and monitoring capabilities for certain sensitive electrical and electronic applications. An exemplary application where deployment of intelligent power distribution devices has proven useful is in the powering of multiple computer servers that are involved in the provision of network services. Here, the ability to control and monitor power distribution can prove to be an invaluable tool for computer network operators and IT personnel.
One known intelligent power device of the above-described type is the Dominion PX Intelligent Power Distribution Unit (IPDU), developed and sold by Raritan Corp. of Somerset, N.J. The Dominion PX IPDU offers increased operational and monitoring capabilities at each of the AC power outlets included in the device. Generally, these capabilities will include the ability to turn an outlet on and off, and also provide power consumption measurements for that outlet, among other features. In order for these capabilities to be at all useful, it is necessary for the intelligent power device or equipment monitoring the intelligent power device to know what specific equipment is at the other end of a power cable plugged into each outlet of the intelligent power device.
At present, the only way to determine what equipment is associated with specific outlets of an intelligent power distribution device is to have that information manually entered. Such a manual association process may be inconvenient, subject to error and require additional manual updates any time a configuration change takes place.